


(Splatfest #9) Touch 'em All, Pearl

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Flashing, Public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: A sports-centered Splatfest, where the loser has to go to a game in some less-than-decent attire.





	(Splatfest #9) Touch 'em All, Pearl

"So, new Splatfest's comin' up, Pearlie." Marina smiled, bouncing a soccer ball up and down on her leg. With a grunt, she switched legs, feeling pretty proud of her dexterous showcase. "You ready for me to score on you? I'm not gonna lose this time, 'cause everyone loves soccer." She let the ball drift down to her foot, where she kicked it up into the air. Situating herself beneath, she let it land between her shoulder blades, balancing it against the back of her neck. "Tadaaa! Did you see that, Pearlie? That was cool, right?"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, 'Rina." Pearl, meanwhile, was swinging a baseball bat back and forth, trying to perfect the perfect swing. "But you know what isn't cool? Soccer. It's so boring! Over an hour of kicking a ball around and you know how it ends? Zippo zippo." She bent down to pick up a squishy baseball, tossing it up into the air. Pulling back with the bat, she hit it with a resounding 'thwak!', a sound effect that she had to create herself. The ball flew across the back lot, and Pearl dropped her bat to pump her fists triumphantly. "You see that? That was flippin' dope! No little kick-in goal's gonna be as exciting as an adrenaline-boosting home run. Let's be real." She slowly trotted around the fictional bases, hamming it up for an audience of one.

"Yeah, but if you do that little show in a real game, next time up you're gonna get a pitch upside your head." Marina dropped the ball to the floor and started to kick it around where Pearl was still involved in the slowest home run trot the game had ever known. "Baseball players are so petty. If you break some ridiculous made-up rule, everybody's gotta come out and start shoving each other. It's embarrassing, honestly."

"You wanna talk about embarrassing? Check this out." Pearl veered off towards Marina, but when she was about two feet away, she suddenly fell to the ground. "Oooh, owww! Ref, ref! Marina hit me! Flagrant personal intentional foul! Give me a penalty kick or three!" She hopped back onto her feet, smirking. "Now _that's_ embarrassing! With all the flopping those soccer players do, you'd think they were a bunch of salmonids fresh out the water. You can see it in the replay: it ain't even close."

"At least a soccer game doesn't take three hours!"

"At least a baseball game doesn't make me want to kill myself!" The two lovers glared at each other, defiant in their beliefs. "When I win, you're going to sit and watch an entire baseball game, and you're gonna enjoy it!"

"As if! When _I_ win, you're going to sit and watch an entire soccer match, and _you're_ going to enjoy it! And you're not going to be allowed to say anything about any flopping. Not once!"

"Bring it on, sister!"

* * *

"Isn't this a glorious-looking day?" Pearl spread her arms out, looking around at the lovely, vibrant atmosphere through an expensive pair of sunglasses. "The sun's shining; the temperature is perfect. Look at all these happy people here, ready to have a good time." She flashed the two tickets in Marina's face, unable to keep herself from grinning. "Yup, it sure is a great day to take in a game of baseball."

"Oh shut it, Pearlie..." Marina kept looking around at the people that seemed to be everywhere. They were waiting in front of and behind her in line, and they were walking back and forth around the stadium. Her cheeks were somewhat flushed as she tugged down on the jersey she was wearing for about the twentieth time in the past five minutes. Pearl had been 'kind' enough to lend her an extra large jersey she had for some big time home team player she didn't know. It was relatively big on her, so she imagined that it completely dwarfed her smaller counterpart. The not-so-kind part about the jersey lending is that in exchange for it, Pearl had taken the rest of her clothing.

Yup, she was standing in line wearing a baseball jersey and nothing else. Even her underwear had been taken before they'd left the house, giving her a little bit of time to get acclimated to the embarrassment. Sitting in a car like that was nothing compared to actually being out in public, though. She'd buttoned up the jersey all the way, but her large breasts were pushing against it and bouncing each time she took so much as a step. There was no way anyone who had seen them out together hadn't noticed the movement of her chest as they walked. So many people there to stare at her breasts... No matter how many public punishments Pearl made her endure, it was still so embarrassing!

The jersey was long enough to cover everything, but she found herself constantly looking over her shoulder all the same. She was so worried that if she took too long of a stride, it would lift up the jersey and flash her ass at everyone behind her. It was going to be such a relief to get to their seats and not have to worry so much about people seeing something they shouldn't be seeing. As befitting their popularity as idols and Splatfest hosts, their tickets were for the prestigious box seats. There would be other people in that room, but it would certainly be more manageable than sitting in any of the other seats.

They reached the metal detectors, and the two of them dropped their phones and keys into the clear bins. Then they went on through, with Marina barely holding her hands up to avoid accidentally lifting the jersey up. Once they were inside, Marina could feel the coolness of the air conditioning on her skin, which was a sweet relief from the heat outside. However, that was the only form of relief she was getting at the moment. The material of the jersey was constantly rubbing against her uncovered nipples, making them hard and sending little lightning bolts of pleasure right down to her pussy. She squeezed her thighs together, biting back a moan. Her juices were already starting to leak onto her thighs.

There was one unfortunate thing about the box seats: they were upstairs. They were up two flights of stairs, in fact. Which meant she was going to have to climb up there with nothing underneath her jersey. "We should take the escalator, Pearlie!" She grabbed Pearl's hand and pulled her towards the escalators, where dozens of people were clamoring around to either get up another floor or to get around the area. The escalators were farther away from where they needed to go, but it would be easier to cover herself up.

Pearl seemed to know what she was doing, but she didn't force them back towards the stairs. She did have such a big gremlin grin on her face, though. Marina chose to ignore that and work on getting to the escalators unscathed. The amount of people surrounding them on all sides had her feeling anxious as all hell. It somehow felt worse than the airport punishment. Even though she'd been forced to run through there buck-ass naked, at least it'd been early in the morning. She had a piece of clothing on here, but she honestly felt more naked than she had back then. All those eyes that were surely upon her... It made her shudder.

The two escalators they had to take to the second floor wasn't too big of a deal. She was able to press herself against the sides and hold her hands down in a way that she hoped looked inconspicuous. In reality, she was holding down her jersey so there wasn't much chance anyone could sneak a peek. It was all fine up to the second floor, but the moment her arms fell to her sides during the ten or so steps to the next set of escalators, disaster struck. A couple of people bumped into her and Pearl as they all got off the escalators. It wasn't a big deal for Pearl, though it still pissed her off because she was easy to aggravate. At least she was wearing an actual outfit...

Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her skull when she felt a sudden rush of cool air between her thighs. She didn't even look before she was desperately tugging the jersey down. It had only been for a second, but it felt like she'd just flashed the entire stadium for an hour in her mind. Her cheeks burned bright red in utter mortification, something that Pearl noticed when they hit the next set of escalators. She looked at Marina's blushing cheeks, then down her legs, then back up. Her grin was irrepressible at this point.

"Actually, you just reminded me to make sure I have the flash on for my camera." She barked out a laugh as Marina gasped in exasperation. Sticking out her tongue, she refused to let her hands stray from the hem of the jersey the rest of the way. Of course, they couldn't just go straight to their seats. Pearl needed to get overpriced ballpark food, so she had to stand in line and worry about more patrons pushing her around and making her expose herself again. "Hey Marina, can you pay for this? Oh yeah, I forgot: you left your wallet in your other pants."

"Hhh..." Pearl always had time for her little jokes when she was winning... which seemed to be every damn Splatfest. What could she do, though? She'd lost the Splatfest, and she'd agreed to the terms of their punishment games months ago. There still wasn't any way she was going to back down, even if the embarrassment was going to stay on her cheeks like a tattoo. She was just going to have to deal with whatever might come, which right now involved having to abandon holding down the jersey so she could carry some of the refreshments Pearl had ordered. Somehow she had a feeling that this was done deliberately, though that wasn't admitted to.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they were sitting in their seats with their refreshments around them. There were a dozen people by her count in their box, but none of them paid much attention to either of them. There was the occasional "Hi" or "How do you do?", but for the most part they stuck to their own smaller groups and talked business or baseball. She finally let herself relax somewhat, though she kept her legs squeezed tightly together just in case. Hopefully this would be the end of her punishment, and she could just sit there with Pearl and enjoy the game. However, in the back of her mind, she just knew that this wasn't the end.

Things went fine for three innings, but in the top of the forth she could feel something touching her own top. Or where her top would've been, anyway. When she looked down, she found Pearl's devious little fingers trying to unbutton her jersey. "Pearlie!" She whispered, slapping at Pearl's hands. It sent her hands away, but not very far. They stayed hovering around her jersey, and she turned to find Pearl staring at her with a serious expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She had a feeling she knew why, but the question was asked anyway.

"This is part of your punishment. Or are you forfeiting already?" Of course... She should have known. Biting her lip, she slowly shook her head. Grinning, Pearl didn't waste any time getting right back to what she'd been trying to do. In the end, three buttons were undone, letting her cleavage spill out into view. Her heart was pounding in her chest now, enough to where she feared it'd make her pop more buttons. She automatically pulled the two sides of her jersey close together to hide her cleavage from view, but she couldn't do that all evening. Not when Pearl was looking at her with such an expectant look.

The dark hues of her skin made for a clashing compliment - at least according to Pearl - with her pure-white jersey. Her chest noticeably rose and fell with every breath she took, making for a sight that was hard to look away from. Pearl loved watching baseball, but she kept finding her eyes drawn to her busty girlfriend, and said girlfriend's eyes would then look down to notice. Inevitably, she would blush and look away. If she couldn't cover herself up as much as she wanted to, she could try and pretend that she wasn't being stared at.

From the fourth through the sixth, things again were pretty calm. Well, calm from a punishment sense. There were still cheers every time one of the home team players did something good, and groans whenever the opposing team did something good. That made the game pretty lively, though she didn't know all the intricacies of the rules. At one point, she swore that one of the businessmen there was staring at her chest, making her pull the jersey together and look forward in embarrassment. _'Great Zapfish, Pearlie...'_

When she heard the announcer say "Alright, time for the seventh inning stretch!" she knew she was in trouble. She sunk lower in her seat, glancing over at Pearl. She, in turn, was staring right at her, and Marina knew what she'd have to do without being told. Pearl was still going to tell her anyway. "C'mon 'Rina, it's the seventh inning stretch! Don't you wanna get up and stretch those arms of yours?"

"Not really..." But she stood up anyway. While Pearl was more enthusiastic with her stretching, Marina was careful. She'd raise her arms until she felt the jersey brushing up her legs, then let them drop. She did it a second time for good measure, but that was more than enough for her. If she could sit down for the rest of the game, she would be totally fine with that. Pearl didn't seem to believe she was taking this institution of the sport seriously, though.

"C'mon, 'Rina..." She got up on her tip-toes, leaning in to whisper into Marina's ear. "You don't want to cramp up from being so tense all evening, do ya?" She reached down and slipped a hand under the back of the jersey, putting it on Marina's butt. Grinning, she gave it a good squeeze, watching as her partner's eyes widened and she started to pant out from the sexually-charged squeezes. After about twenty seconds of pure ass grabbing, she used her other hand to grab the hem of the jersey and yank it up high.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Marina. Her head slowly looked down to see the jersey right in her line of sight. She couldn't see any further because of that, but she knew what it meant: her stomach and her pussy were being completely exposed right there in the skybox. Anyone looking back at them would see her shame on full display. Anyone looking up at the box would see her shame. They would see the pussy of the famous idol singer Marina, ready to have thousands of photos snapped to be plastered on tabloids all over the nation. If they were able to look closer, they'd be able to see the glistening of her juices beneath the lights, because the teasing ass grabs and having Pearl forcibly expose her to everyone was making her so damn _hot_.

And then, with a quick but loud smack on her butt, it was over. The jersey was allowed to flutter down and cover her up again, at least from the front. The sound attracted the attention of several of the people around them, but by the time they looked over, there was nothing to see. Pearl was already sitting down with a very unapologetic smile, not even pretending to act innocent. Not that anybody else knew that. At least, hopefully they didn't...

Blushing and smiling sheepishly, Marina pulled the jersey down in the back and sat down in her chair. She looked over at Pearl, catching her eye and seeing the excitement swimming in them. Obviously she was enjoying this way too much, but she had to admit that she was excited as well. The embarrassment kept bleeding into arousal, as her now-soaked pussy could attest to. She had a feeling that Pearl knew she felt this way too, and used it to her advantage during her punishments.

When it came to sitting in the skybox, the punishment was finally over. The rest of the game went by without anything else happening. She was allowed to sit there unmolested and unexposed, though she certainly still felt very exposed. At least she was allowed to button the jersey back up when the game ended, finally hiding her cleavage from the view of any leering ticketholders. She was still conscious of the space between each button when she stood up, though. The jersey wasn't like any other piece of clothing: the material was separated between each button, showing flashes of skin each time she moved. This was the kind of clothing she'd want to wear a tank top underneath, or at least a bra...

On their way out of the stadium, she didn't take any chances: she held down the jersey with both hands, not wanting to risk getting bumped into and having any more accidental flashing episodes. They took the stairs this time, but she wasn't as worried about people looking up the jersey as she'd been when thinking about going upstairs. They'd have to be below her on the stairs and specifically looking backwards, which didn't seem very safe. She supposed if they were like Pearl, they would do it...

"Well, that was a fun game! Best one I've been to yet!" They had reached the car, and Pearl was still brimming with excitement. That was two-fold: her team had won, and she'd gotten to mercilessly tease Marina for a couple of hours. All in all, that was a damn fine evening in her book. Marina just nodded, relieved that they were finally going home. If she was going to be walking around commando, she'd prefer to do it in the comfort - and safety - of her own home. Or Pearl's.

"Maybe for you, Pearlie." She stuck out her tongue, only to nearly bite it when she felt Pearl's hand dive between her legs. "Ah! Pearlie!" She blushed deeply, feeling Pearl's fingers gently stroking her slit. Just that simple of a touch made her moan, making it obvious that it wasn't only Pearl who had been having fun. Even if she'd been able to remain quiet, it would've been obvious from how wet she was down there.

"Seems like it was pretty fun for you too." She grinned widely, teasing her fingers along Marina's slit. They moved up and down, but refused to enter her, making her whine with a sudden need. "Hold on, girl. Once we get home, I'm sure we can take care of this." She glanced over at Marina, eyeing her lustfully. "You see why going to a baseball game was better, right? Soccer jerseys are just t-shirts, and that's not as sexy."

"What a tragedy. At least I wouldn't have been flashing everybody my goods the entire time."

"Who said you wouldn't be? If I'd been on team soccer, you still would've only been allowed to wear the jersey. Now _that_ would've been a sight for sore eyes." Huh. In that case, maybe Pearl having baseball as her choice wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
